Libur!
by JegarJeger
Summary: "memangnya kata siapa Hokage selalu sibuk? Tou-chan juga bisa kok libur!" ucap Naruto. tapi Boruto tetap tak percaya kalau ayahnya benar-benar libur, bagaimana Naruto membuktikannya kalau dia memang libur? NaruHina family fluff.


**Naruto** © Masashi Kishimoto

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I Don't own anything!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...**

"Tou-chan! Tou-chan! bangun!"

"zzzzz..."

"Tou-chan, bangun"

Naruto masih tidur pulas, Himawari sudah mencoba membangunkan Tou-chan nya berkali-kali. tapi tetap saja si Hokage yang kadang pemalas ini tidur termakan mimpi indahnya.

"humph.. Tou-chan kok nggak bangun-bangun sih?" Himawari mengerucutkan bibirnya, sedikit kesal.

Boruto yang dari tadi sudah berdiri di depan pintu cuma mendesah kesal "hehh.. Hima, kalau membangunkan Tou-chan itu ada jurusnya, tahu"

"memangnya jurus apa, Nii-chan?"

Boruto langsung lompat ke ayahnya dan menduduki secara paksa perut ayahnya.

" **BANGUN**!"

"Uwwooogghr!?" Naruto terbangun juga.

"hore~! Tou-chan bangun!" Himawari loncat-loncat senang.

"aduh... sakit tahu, ada apa sih?" tanya Naruto, masih mengusap-usap perutnya. wajah Boruto yang sudah kelewat kesal langsung memarahi ayahnya.

"Tou-chan! Kaa-san menyuruh kami membangunkanmu, tapi Tou-chan nya saja yang malas! huh!"

"eh? sudah pagi ya?" tanya Naruto, iris birunya melirik ke jam dinding dan waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 08:10 am.

"YA AMPUN! aku terlambat~!" Naruto mendadak histeris, segera ia beranjak dari kasurnya dan pergi menuju ke kamar mandi. Boruto dan Himawari cuma berkedip heran melihat tingkah ayahnya yang konyol ini.

* * *

Suara hentakan anak tangga terdengar begitu keras, Naruto langsung lari ke dapur dan mendapati sarapan di atas meja masih lengkap. si Jingga dari Konoha ini berkedip heran, tumben jam segini Hinata memasak, biasanya jam 7 saja sarapan sudah habis dan anak-anak langsung main keluar.

"eh? kok... tapi.. sekarang kan jam-"

"ada apa Naruto-kun?"

"Hinata? tumben kamu memasak sarapan di jam segini?"

"bukannya sekarang sedang libur, Naruto-kun?"

"EH!?" Naruto kaget bukan main. dia melihat kalender di atas laci dan mendapati sekarang sedang tanggal merah. "oh iya ya.. ini kan sedang libur nasional, aduh..! kenapa aku bisa jadi lupa begini sih!?" Naruto mengacak-acak rambutnya, menyesal kenapa dia tidak bangun siang saja tadi.

"habisnya Tou-chan pelupa sih, hehehe" Himawari menyeletuk.

"semua orang memang libur, kecuali Tou-chan, pasti tetap saja sibuk di kantor" Boruto pesimis.

"eh? memangnya kata siapa Hokage selalu sibuk? Tou-chan juga bisa kok libur!" ucap Naruto, mencoba meyakinkan putra pertamanya yang memiliki surai pirang seperti dirinya ini. tapi Boruto tetap tak percaya.

"ah masa sih? coba buktikan kalau Tou-chan memang benar-benar libur"

Naruto sampai mengkerutkan keningnya. _ah.. anak ini, memang tak bisa percayaan ya, padahal aku ini kan ayahnya._ "nah, ya sudah. Tou-chan akan buktikan kalau hari ini memang libur seperti semua orang. bagaimana kalau kita bermain bersama?" tanya dia.

"sungguh Tou-chan? aku mau!" seru Himawari.

"sama saja! Tou-chan pernah main dengan kita cuma sampai 5 menit, tapi ujung-ujungnya tetap saja pergi ke kantor"

"Boruto, saat itu Tou-chan memang sedang sibuk. tapi untuk sekarang, tidak lagi" Naruto mulai kesal, anak sulungnya ini masih saja tak percaya dengan ayahnya sendiri.

Hinata yang melihat debat kecil antara ayah dan anak ini cuma bisa tertawa geli. kadang lucu juga kalau melihat tampang Naruto yang sudah kesal seperti ini. "ya sudah, lebih baik semuanya sarapan dulu. pasti Tou-chan main sama kalian kok"

"iya! Tou-chan, nanti kita main kuda-kudaan ya. Tou-chan jadi kudanya, kalau aku jadi koboinya" kata Himawari.

"iya, iya. nanti kita main ya" Naruto mengiyakan, tentu saja. Naruto takkan tega kalau berkata tidak pada putri bungsunya ini jika meminta sesuatu. lagipula cuma hari ini kesempatan Naruto untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan keluarga.

 _Usai sarapan_

 _ **Bruuukkgh**_

"aduh... sebetulnya Tou-chan yang kelelahan atau kaliannya sih yang makin berat?" Naruto sampai tersungkur lemas ke lantai, membawa dua anaknya sekaligus di atas punggungnya.

"Tou-chan! ayo jalan lagi dong" kata Himawari, sudah memakai topi koboinya.

"aah! kudanya lemas nih! ayo jalan lagi Tou-chan!" Boruto malah memukul pantat ayahnya. Naruto langsung bangun.

"aduh! jangan memukul pantat Tou-chan!"

"makanya, ayo jalan"

"hh... iya iya" Naruto kembali merangkak kesana kemari, Himawari begitu girang, sedangkan Boruto terus memaksa ayahnya berjalan dengan cepat.

"ayo yang cepat, Tou-chan!"

"iya iya!"

sedangkan di dalam batinnya, Naruto pasrah. _"ya ampun... mereka berat sekali.. bisa-bisa punggungku mengalami pergeseran tulang seperti ini"_ gumamnya.

"humph!" Boruto sampai menyilangkan kedua lengannya ke dada, memasang tampang cemberut. "Tou-chan payah nih, masa lambat? kalau begini mending kita main di luar saja" ucapnya.

"hei Boruto, kamu itu yang paling berat tahu! jangan salahkan Tou-chan kalau jalannnya lambat begini" Naruto tak mau di bilang payah sama anaknya.

"Naruto-Kun"

 _aahh.. akhirnya_. kalau Hinata memanggilnya, Naruto lega.

"ada apa?"

"Hari ini aku pergi dulu kerumah, ayah dan Hanabi memanggilku kesana. sepertinya aku akan pulang sore" ucap Hinata.

"apa? pulang sampai sore? lalu... anak-anak?"

"Naruto-kun jaga anak-anak saja"

"Aku? tapi-"

"tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun. lagipula liburnya cuma hari ini. biarkan mereka bermain denganmu untuk sehari ini ya" tambahnya lagi. meskipun Naruto sebetulnya ingin bermalas-malasan hari ini, tapi apa boleh buat? dia tak bisa menolak permintaan istri tercintanya ini. akhirnya ia mengangguk juga.

"iya Hinata, lagian aku juga pasti bosan kalau cuma menonton TV dan makan ramen dirumah" ucapnya. tentu saja, kalau sedang libur seperti ini tingkah Naruto bakal mirip seperti orang pengangguran. hanya makan, tidur, nonton TV dan seterusnya.

"baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya"

"Kaa-san! hati-hati di jalan ya" Himawari dengan polosnya mengingatkan. Hinata mengusap lembut surai indigo putri bungsunya.

"iya, nanti Kaa-san pulang sore, jangan nakal ya dirumah. dan Boruto jaga adikmu"

"Iya Kaa-san" Boruto mengangguk cepat. Naruto bisa melihat perbedaan sikap Boruto yang mendadak patuh kalau sudah di suruh Hinata.

Hinata pun pergi ke Mansion Hyuga, meninggalkan Naruto sendirian bersama dua anaknya.

"nah, rumah ini kan sedang sepi. karena Kaa-san sedang pergi, kalian harus patuh sama Tou-chan yaa" Naruto mengingatkan.

"memangnya siapa yang mau patuh sama Tou-chan? aku sih mana mau!" kata Boruto, ucapannya mendadak sarkastik.

"Boruto!" Naruto mulai panas mendengar ucapan putranya yang kadang mengejek. "ah! Tou-chan ada ide!" lampu terang muncul di atas kepala Naruto "bagaimana kalau kita main ninja-ninjaan, Tou-chan jadi penjahatnya, kalian jadi ninjanya. kalau berhasil menangkap Tou-chan berarti kalian pemenangnya, bagaimana?" tanya Naruto.

"nah, itu baru seru!" Boruto langsung bersemangat.

"Iya Tou-chan!"

* * *

Naruto sembunyi di belakang sofa, memastikan kalau dirinya aman dari kejaran anak-anaknya. dia mengangkat kepalanya ke atas, melihat seisi ruang tamu sangat sepi.

"nah, aman"

"itu dia!"

"eh!?"

Boruto melempar shuriken mainan ke arah Naruto. tapi Naruto langsung merangkak cepat menghindari hujan shuriken dari putranya. kemudian, Naruto sembunyi di bawah meja.

"Tou-chan curang! masa sembunyi di kolong meja!" seru Boruto yang sedang berdiri di tangga.

"ahahaha!" Naruto cuma tertawa.

"Tou-chan~" tanpa sengaja Naruto sudah bertatap muka secara langsung di hadapan putri bungsu-nya. ternyata Himawari juga sembunyi di kolong meja.

"waaaaaa~!" Naruto spontan bangun, tapi kepalanya langsung terbentur kolong meja. "aduh..."

Naruto keluar cepat dari kolong meja, lagi-lagi hujan Shuriken mainan datang. Boruto terus melempar shurikennya bersamaan ke arah ayahnya. Naruto berusaha menghindarinya.

"ch! nggak kena juga nih!" Boruto melempar 4 shuriken ukuran besar dan langsung melemparnya ke ayahnya. Naruto lari ke dapur, tanpa di sadari kakinya menginjak odol dan akhirnya dia terjatuh.

 _BRUAAKKGH!_

"aduh!"

Satu shuriken kecil melayang ke kepala Naruto. akhirnya Naruto kalah.

"yeaah! Hima sama Nii-chan menang!" Himawari langsung duduk di atas perut ayahnya.

"ugh! kenapa ada odol di depan pintu dapur!?"

"bagus Hima! itu baru adik pintar" ternyata Boruto yang menyuruh Hima membuat jebakan di pintu dapur supaya Naruto bisa di tangkap dengan mudah.

"a-apa?! Boruto..! kau tidak boleh mengajari adikmu membuat jebakan seperti ini!"

"hehehe, Tou-chan kalah!"

"tsk, anak ini" Naruto berdecak kesal.

"Boru mau nonton TV saja!"

"Hima juga dong!"

Akhirnya mereka berdua lari ke sofa. Naruto duduk di antara Boruto dan Himawari, mengambil remote TV. si Hokage ini berganti channel siaran berkali-kali, tak ada tontonan seru sama sekali siang begini.

"Tou-chan kenapa gonta-ganti channel mulu sih?" tanya Boruto.

"Tou-chan mau mencari tontonan yang cocok untuk kalian, makanya sedang mencari nih" ucap Naruto. jempol kanannya tak henti menekan berapa kali tombol remote TV-nya.

"Tou-chan! Hima maunya yang Hello kitty saja" sambung Hima.

"oh.. Hima-chan mau yang hello kitty? iya deh" Naruto memindahkan channel ke kartun Hello kitty, film favoritnya Hima.

"jangan yang itu! yang kartun saja Hima!"

"tapi Hima maunya yang ini"

"tidak!" Boruto menyabet remote dari tangan ayahnya. dia langsung mengganti channel dan munculah kartun monster-monsteran menghancurkan gedung dan berteriak ganas menyemburkan api.

"nah, ini baru seru"

"Hima maunya yang Hello Kitty!"

"yang ini saja!"

"tidak!"

Naruto cuma bisa menepuk jidatnya, melihat dua anaknya malah bertengkar berebut remote TV. "aduh... kalian ini bisa tenang tidak, ya sudah! nonton yang ini ya!"

Naruto menyabet remote TV dari tangan Boruto dan langsung mengganti channel Dorama. Boruto dan Himawari cuma bisa sweatdrop.

"nah.. ini kan baru seru!"

"Tou-chan suka nonton dorama ya?" tanya Himawari.

"huhh.. ini mah maunya Tou-chan yang nonton dorama! nanti Boru bilangin Kaa-san lho!" seru Boruto, lagi-lagi dia mengambil remote TV dan langsung ganti channel.

"Hima maunya yang Hello kitty tadi!"

"Boruto! ganti channel nya!" ucap Naruto, tangannya mengambil remote lagi, tapi Boruto kembali menariknya.

"pokoknya Boru mau nonton yang ada monster-monsternya!"

"Hello Kitty!" kali ini Himawari yang mulai mengambil remotenya.

"aaargh! kalian ini!" Naruto di buat pusing oleh tingkah dua anaknya ini, mereka berebut remote TV dan akhirnya..

Mati lampu

"..." ketiganya mendadak hening. tumben mati lampu siang hari, biasanya kalau menjelang malam sering mati lampu.

"tuh kan! nggak jadi deh nonton monsternya!"

"aah ya sudah. nanti malam kita nonton TV bareng Kaa-san saja ya" ucap Naruto. dia pun berpikir-pikir dulu supaya kedua anaknya tak bertengkar lagi. "bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke padang bunga dan pergi ke makamnya paman Neji?"

"sungguh? kita akan kesana?" tanya Himawari.

"tentu saja"

"ya! ayo!"

* * *

Mereka bertiga pergi ke padang bunga matahari. tempat ini tak jauh dari desa, hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari Konoha. Naruto berjalan sambil menggendong Hima yang duduk di kedua bahunya, sedangkan Boruto berlarian menangkap serangga.

"Tou-chan, Hima mau mencari bunga matahari buat paman Neji" kata Himawari.

Naruto sedikit terkejut dengan perkataan putri bungsunya barusan. sepertinya Hinata banyak menceritakan tentang diri Neji saat perang dunia keempat itu terjadi, beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"baiklah, tapi Hima nyari-nya jangan jauh-jauh ya. disini saja"

"iya Tou-chan!" Naruto menurunkan Hima dan membiarkan putrinya yang bersurai indigo itu mencari bunga. Sementara Boruto, si anak yang kadang pemalas dan badung ini memilih tiduran di atas bunga-bunga matahari. Naruto sampai menggeleng heran dengan tingkah putranya yang tidak memedulikan lingkungan.

"Boruto, jangan tiduran disitu. nanti bunganya rusak"

"ah! Boru lelah habis mengejar serangga, maunya tiduran saja disini"

"hehh.. kerjaanmu tidur saja. sana bantu Hima mengumpulkan bunga, setelah ini kita ke makamnya paman Neji" kata Naruto.

"Tou-chan juga! kerjaannya kalau tak sibuk hobinya cuma tidur, makan, nonton TV" ucap Boru.

"errhh!? enak saja! kamu lihat sekarang, Tou-chan sudah membuktikan kan kalau Tou-chan memang libur? bagaimana rasanya libur sehari bareng Tou-chan?" tanya Naruto.

Boruto cuma diam, dia memalingkan mukanya dari hadapan Naruto. "ah! biasa saja!"

"heehhh.. kau ini" Naruto menggeleng heran.

"tapi..."

Ada tapinya. meskipun Boruto suka kesal dengan ayahnya ini, didalam hatinya. dia merasa sangat senang, meskipun libur hanya sehari, rasanya ini sangat berharga baginya.

"lain kali... kita seperti ini lagi ya Tou-chan?" kata Boruto.

Naruto mengerti maksud perkataan putranya. dia tetap tersenyum. "baiklah, lain kali kita dengan Kaa-san akan menghabiskan liburan bersama-sama"

"Tou-chan! Tou-chan! bantuin Hima memetik bunga yang ini dong" kata Himawari. Naruto menuruti permintaan putri bungsunya, mencabut salah satu bunga Matahari yang tangkainya cukup panjang ini.

"ayo, bawa ini ke makam paman Neji"

"aduhh Hima, baru saja kita sampai kesini!"

"tidak apa-apa. sekarang kita pergi kesana"

* * *

 _Sore hari kemudian_

Taman Pemakaman Konoha

Mereka bertiga mengunjungi makam Neji. si genius Konoha yang meninggal karena perang dunia Shinobi yang keempat. Naruto menurunkan satu lututnya ke tanah dan tangan kanannya yang di baluti perban itu pun menyentuh nisannya.

"Neji.." _perang sudah berakhir, sekarang dunia shinobi sudah damai. andai saja kau masih disini..._

"Hima taruh bunganya di sebelah sini ya?" Himawari menaruh empat bunga matahari tepat di atas nisan pamannya.

"pasti paman Neji suka bunga pemberian dari Hima" kata Naruto.

"Tou-chan, memangnya perang dunia shinobi pernah terjadi ya? kenapa paman Neji bisa sampai meninggal?" tanya Boruto.

Naruto menghela nafas ringan. mungkin pertanyaan Boruto tadi ada benarnya juga. saat Naruto masih muda, perang selalu terjadi. dan ketika perang dunia keempat tiba, seluruh shinobi dari 5 negara berkumpul dan bersama-sama menyatukan kekuatan mereka untuk mengalahkan Madara.

"apa yang paman Neji lakukan saat perang, Tou-chan? kenapa dia meninggal?" tanya Himawari lagi.

Naruto tersenyum tipis. kedua tangannya bersama-sama menepuk bahu mereka. "dia meninggal sebagai pahlawan, paman kalian adalah pahlawan"

"sungguh?"

"tentu saja. karena..." Naruto berpikir sejenak. jika saja saat itu Neji tidak melindungi Naruto dan Hinata. mungkin mereka berdua sudah mati. dan tentunya, Boruto dan Himawari takkan pernah lahir.

"paman kalian mati karena melindungi Tou-chan dan Kaa-san waktu perang terjadi. dan dia.. adalah pahlawan kita yang sesungguhnya" kata Naruto. Dan jika Neji tidak gesit melindungi mereka, mungkin Naruto takkan pernah mengakhiri perang shinobi saat itu.

"memangnya waktu itu Tou-chan dan Kaa-san sedang apa? coba kalian berdua juga melindungi paman Neji, pasti dia masih hidup sampai sekarang" ucap Boruto.

 _Semuanya berlangsung sangat cepat_. ucap batin Naruto. tapi sekarang, dia sudah berkeluarga. dia sudah berjanji pada Neji kalau dia akan melindungi desa dan keluarganya.

"waah paman Neji hebat ya!" Himawari tampaknya kagum dengan keberanian pamannya.

"kalau begitu, Boru mau seperti paman Neji yang kuat dan berani. biar nanti bisa mengalahkan Tou-chan!" ucap Boruto, ambisinya memang kuat dan ingin melampaui ayahnya.

Naruto hanya tersenyum santai. jika itu memang ambisinya, tak masalah, karena Naruto ingin si 'Kilat' dan si 'Bunga Matahari' kebanggaan-nya ini menjadi shinobi yang lebih kuat di banding dirinya suatu hari nanti.

"Nah, sebelum pulang, mari kita berdoa untuk paman Neji ya" keduanya mengangguk. mereka mendoakan Neji yang kini sudah tenang di alam sana..

* * *

Sesampainya di rumah, Naruto mencium aroma masakan yang masuk ke hidungnya. sepertinya Hinata baru pulang dari Mansion Hyuga dan langsung memasak makan malam.

"Tadaima Kaa-san!" Boruto dan Himawari lari ke dapur, memeluk ibunya yang sedang memasak.

"Okaeri, Boruto. Himawari, kalian dari mana saja?" tanya Hinata.

"tadi kami main sama Tou-chan! pokoknya seru deh!" jawab Himawari dengan semangatnya.

"iya. tadi kita juga mengunjungi makam paman Neji, Tou-chan bilang kalau paman Neji itu adalah pahlawan kita yang sesungguhnya" sambung Boruto.

mendengar kalimat putranya barusan membuat Hinata agak terkejut didalam hatinya. sepertinya Naruto sedikit menceritakan keberanian Neji saat perang Shinobi terjadi. iris lavendernya menatap Naruto yang baru berjalan menuju dapur "Tadaima, Hinata"

"Okaeri, Naruto-kun"

"aku mulai lapar Kaa-san!"

"iya. sekarang waktunya makan malam ya" kata Hinata. Boruto dan Himawari mengangguk cepat dan lari ke meja makan.

"tadi kalian pergi ke makamnya Neji?" tanya Hinata.

"Ya, aku hanya ingin Boruto dan Himawari lebih mengenal paman mereka" jawab Naruto.

"pasti Boru dan Hima sangat menyayanginya"

"iya. apa kau ingin tahu sesuatu, Hinata?" tanya Naruto.

Hinata berkedip sedikit heran. "memangnya, apa?"

"jika saja Neji tidak sempat melindungi kita berdua, mungkin Boruto dan Himawari takkan pernah lahir" ucap Naruto.

Hinata sampai terdiam mendengar kalimat Naruto tadi. tapi itu benar, Neji telah menyelamatkan hidup mereka berdua. andai saja Neji masih disini, ingin rasanya ia berterima kasih pada sepupunya itu.

lamunannya pecah saat Naruto menepuk kedua bahunya. "sudah, tidak apa-apa Hinata. aku mengerti apa yang kau pikirkan, sekarang ini sudah hidup baru. kita harus menjalaninya bersama-sama"

Hinata mengangguk. "iya, aku mengerti. Naruto-kun, terima kasih sudah mengunjungi makamnya"

"iya"

"Tou-chan! Kaa-san! ayo duduk disini! seru Himawari. sedangkan Boruto sudah menyendok nasi ke mangkuknya.

Naruto sangat bahagia melihat keluarga kecilnya yang berkumpul lagi saat makan malam tiba. kebahagiaan yang belum pernah ia rasakan sejak kecil, selalu sendirian tanpa ada orang yang menemaninya. kini, masa lalunya itu tak terjadi lagi. sekarang ia sudah beruntung memiliki cinta dan kasih sayang dari orang-orang sekitarnya.

 _"aku sangat menyayangi kalian semua"_

 **END  
**

* * *

 **Gimana? kecepetan ya?**

 **hehehe, author suka banget NaruHina family, abis mereka imut-imut sih :D**

niatnya Author mau menjadikan fic ini sebagai multichapter _NaruHina family fluff_ , tapi malah jadi Oneshoot deh. hehehe. dan Author skrg lagi fokus nyelesain Fic lain. yang **NarutoXTotallySpies**. (di Xover itu Naruto udah dewasa kok) yang mau baca silahkan, yang tidak juga tak apa.

makasih yang udah baca ya guys! tinggalkan kritik dan saran jika ada yang kurang menurut anda.

Flame? author terima apa adanya kok :)

 **Mind To Review**


End file.
